


Make a Memory

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic (sort of) A phone call and a visit from an old friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Memory

Greg Sanders sighed and dropped his keys on the counter.His students were currently stressed about upcoming finals, so thus the review crunch.He looked up and caught his reflection in the mirror.More lines around his eyes and a conservative haircut marked the fact that he was getting old.

 

He jolted when his phone rang.One of his advanced organic chemistry students must be stuck.He always made himself available.Why not, he thought, lifting the phone from the cradle, what else was there in his life.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Greggo,” A familiar southern twang made his heart thump painfully, “Is this the Greg Sanders residence?”

 

Gulping, he replied, “Depends, Nicky?”

 

“Yeah, G, it’s me.” Nick’s voice was a caress.“I’m in town; I would like to see you.”

 

_ ~Hello again, it's you and me , Kinda always like it used to be, Sippin' wine, killing time, Trying to solve life's mysteries~ _

__

They sat across from one another in Greg’s modest living room.Nick had accepted the goblet of wine with a smile.Greg’s fingers itched to smooth the lines, to have the right to touch Nick once again.

 

They had tried to build a life together, friends for eight years and lovers for five.Greg was content in their partnership, even without a formal ceremony.He was comfortable with his sexuality and thought Nick had been the same.

 

But he had ended it, married and returned to his family in Texas.He had left Greg behind to pick up the pieces alone.

 

And he had, deciding to give up criminalistics and entering the classroom.He was good at his job.He liked seeing the younger generation grasp science and look past the obvious.So what that he had decided to be alone.His heart had always belonged to Nick even if Nick had let his go.

 

_ ~How's your life, it's been a while, God it's good to see you smile _

 

“I hear you are a teacher now.” Nick sat back and regarded the man before him.

 

Greg smiled the same beautiful smile that could light up a room.“Yeah, I teach high school advanced sciences and a couple of evening classes at the local college.”He sat aside his empty glass and kicked off his shoes.He curled his arms around his lean legs, “You?”

 

Nick shrugged, “Local law enforcement as a liaison between the field and the lab.” He gave Greg a gentle smile, “You can ask, G, its okay.”

 

“How’s your wife,” Greg couldn’t quite hide his grimace, “Children?”

 

“I had the typical American dream, G, house, wife, two children, and dog,” Nick looked away, “I have a son and daughter.”

 

Greg did not push and it surprised Nick.Looking at the man again, he realized, Greg had really matured into a distinguished gentleman and a wise one as well.The crazy lab rat of old would have kicked the door in and demanded answers.Instead, with a faint smile, Greg pushed himself up and walked to a bookshelf.

 

_ ~I dug up this old photograph, Look at all that hair we had, It's bittersweet to hear you laugh~ _

 

Greg grinned at Nick’s groan as he flipped through the photo album.Nick had aged well.The deeper lines around his eyes did not detract from the rugged beauty and neither did the streaks of silver at his temple.

 

“What was I thinking?” Greg looked at the picture that Nick pointed to and snickered.It was one of Nick’s awful haircuts, Beatles gone bad in his opinion.

 

“I can’t say much,” Greg said pointing to another picture, where he had stripes cut into the side of his head.Nick’s laughter washed over him. They looked at one another and the laughter died.

 

“Greg.”

 

_ ~Your phone is ringing I don't wanna ask~ _

__

The blare of the cell phone was harsh and Nick looked aggravated.Whatever he wanted, the mood was lost as he dug the phone from his pocket.He read the screen and gave Greg a helpless look.

 

Understanding, Greg pointed to a hallway. He tried not to feel forlorn as Nick strode down the hall and away from him.It was probably Nick’s wife or his children.The man had really not explained why he suddenly showed up in Greg’s life once again.

 

_ ~If you don't know if you should stay, If you don't say what's on your mind, Baby just breathe, There's nowhere else tonight we should be~ _

__

Nick shoved his phone into his pocked and stood in the doorway.All of the pain and anguish shown in naked relief across Greg’s features, it was a jagged knife to Nick’s heart.He had tried to live his life and put the man behind him.

 

The man that had loved him, not the image of him or the prestige of his family name, just him, that was Greg Sanders.And he had walked away without a backwards glance.He knew he had hurt the man but seeing the pain as vivid as ithad been then brought it home to Nick just how fucked up everything had gotten.

 

He watched as the shutters came down and the wall came up as Greg smiled at him, “Everything okay, I understand if you have to go.”

 

Nick bit the bullet, “I’m divorced, G, and have been for the past two years.That was my son, Nathan checking in; I had already talked to Annabelle before coming here.”His words came out in a rush.

 

_ ~If you go now, I'll understand, If you stay, hey, I've got a plan, We're gonna make a memory~ _

__

“So you need to go,” Greg said through the tightness in his throat and looked down.It was almost too painful to bear once again.The brief moment with Nick only to return to his empty life, how pathetic he had become.

 

His stomach clenched when a warm hand touched his face.“No, G, I came here, hoping, praying, just maybe I could gain your friendship once again.I was an arrogant ass and I paid for my mistake over and over.It’s a miracle that I gained two beautiful children who love me even though the rest of my family has disowned me.”

 

“What?” It was surprising just how easy everything came back as Greg surged to his feet.He grabbed Nick’s strong shoulders, “Nicky what happened, why, why would they do such a thing.”

 

“Because I love you, Greg, I never stopped.” Nick said cupping his face.“I made my life and every one in it miserable because I would not admit the truth.I’m a gay man who let the best thing that ever happened to him go for the so-called perfect life.”

 

Their mouths honed into to one another like it was yesterday.Greg moaned at the familiar feel of Nick under his lips and against his body. Who cared how life would work itself out, he had Nick in his arms and he was not going to let go, not now nor forever.

 

_ ~You wanna make a memory, You wanna steal a piece of time, You can sing the melody to me, And I can write a couple of lines~ _

__

Greg closed his journal and smiled as Nick slipped into bed.Their home was locked down and everyone was asleep.It was the weekend and they would not have to get up early in the morning.

 

Nick’s moan was music to his ears as he covered the other man with his body.As their lips met he thought once again of the last two lines he wrote in his journal.

 

_ I love Nicholas Stokes, I never stopped. One phone call and I had him in my arms once more and I’ll never let him go, not now and never again. _

  



End file.
